


Mickey's resume

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Mickey's resume [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dom/sub, Drunk Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Mickey, dom!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: After seeing Ian in a club, Mickey's life seems to be turned upside down. He is dying to see him again and decides to apply to his company in a very particular way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this fanfic is an image. In case this one does not appear anymore, I added the text present on the image in the notes at the end.
> 
> I took the idea for this ff here: https://www.madmoizelle.com/bilan-sexualite-1015978 (I'm not sure you can understand what was written there, but I must give credit where credit is due)
> 
> I hope this story will please you.

"Where are we going ?!" Mickey growled as he noticed the decoration of the club he had just entered.

The lights were dimmed and subtly illuminated the space. Heavy curtains blocked the view of the adjoining rooms. And the hostess wore a most unusual outfit.

"Calm down or we can't get in," Jason said, glaring at Mickey.

He turned to the hostess and showed his best smile.

"Hello, Mr. Miller added me to his guest list and said I could bring someone in," he announced as calmly as he could.

"Your name please."

"Andrew. Jason Andrew. "

The young woman seemed to look for a moment to confirm Jason's words and Mickey was dying to use this time to leave his friend.

He had followed him because he was indebted to Jason since he had scared his now-old boyfriend by mistake. He did not really see how to accompany Jason to a club would help him to be forgiven, but the idea had not seemed unpleasant to him until they came here.

"I'm happy to welcome you to our club sir. I guess Mr. Miller has already told you about the rules of the institution. "

Jason nodded before asking.

"I hope our outfits are not too inappropriate."

"It will not be a problem," she said after watching Jason and Mickey from head to toe.

Mickey arched a questioning eyebrow wondering how his outfit might be inappropriate.

It was the newest clothes he owned. Jason had chosen for him when he came to pick him up and not to annoy his friend Mickey had agreed to wear them, but now he regretted having made any effort. If these guys were not ready to accept him he was not going to make efforts to please them.

Jason thanked the hostess again and handed her his phone when she put a little box in front of him. He turned to Mickey to silently order him to do the same.

Mickey wanted to tell him to go fuck himself and run away, but Jason was his friend and because of him he had lost the only boyfriend he seemed to care about.

This guy had not waited a minute before leaving Jason's when he had seen Mickey's face and hands covered by blood.

If he had waited, Mickey could have explained to him that he had simply fallen and that he had cut his brow bone. But no, Mr. Sensible had preferred to imagine the worst and had left without another word.

Jason took advantage of a moment of inattention from Mickey to steal his phone and place it in the petty cash with his. The hostess thanked him, paying no attention to Mickey's grimace of anger, and went to put their phone in a room in the back.

"Where did you drag me?!?" Growled Mickey in a low voice.

"You promised that you would apologize for Marco!"

"And what does this have to do with this place?!?" Mickey questioned, still lost.

"This is where I met Marco."

"And? What? Do you want to get back with him? "Asked Mickey, amazed by this statement.

Jason motioned to him no, before moving towards the curtains to the right of the reception.

"No... but I want someone with the same passion..." he finally said, letting Mickey see what was behind the curtains.

This room was very much like the entrance except that it was littered with little benches and alcoves protected by this fine curtain. Unlike other clubs, the music was light, almost barely audible, but it didn't seem to bother anyone. No one present seemed really interested in dancing.

But what shocked most Mickey was the outfits of the club's customers.

He now understood why Jason had worried about their outfit.

"You took me to a BDSM club?!?" Mickey growled, finally recovering his wits enough to talk.

* - * - *

Mickey had wanted to leave as soon as he understood where Jason had taken him. Jason had stopped him by playing the friendship card and reminding him that it was his fault that his ex was gone.

"He was a dom-" Jason started before being cut off in his explanation by Mickey.

"Him?!? Are you kidding me?!? He was afraid of shit! "

"Mickey! Being dom doesn't mean to be insensitive or perfectly intrepid. "Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"If you say so," Mickey growled, sinking a little deeper against the back of his seat.

He had chosen a place in one of the corners of the room, hoping to limit the number of shows that would take place before his eyes and be certain that no one would try to approach him from behind.

"You made it leak before it became really interesting. So now I have to find someone else. "

"Do you really want a guy to treat you like shit?" Mickey asked.

"This- It's not like that! Being dominated doesn't mean being treated like shit! It is the dominated who has most of the power in the couple. He's the one who decides. "

"If you say so," Mickey mumbled, looking away and regretting it immediately.

Seeing a guy strangely like his former math teacher wearing a leather collar and a leash, being dragged from one corner of the room to the other, wasn't a show he wanted to attend.

"You can keep your mind closed if you want, I will not force you to do anything. But to lose the total control, to let go, is a feeling without parallel. And I'm sure it would be good for you too. "Jason affirmed, then slipped away leaving Mickey alone.

Mickey had never been hooked on his phone, but at that moment he cursed the idea of not having it. Without it, he had to find something else to do, or more precisely something else to watch. His gaze shifted from one surprising scene to another, which he hoped to quickly forget.

Some men here were rather attractive, but not to change his mind about all this BDSM stuff and let someone lead him by the tip of the nose or rather by the tip of the cock.

His search for the less terrifying show led him to take a look at each of the little alcoves in the room, terrorizing him or disgusting him all the time a little more.

He hated the idea of depending on someone, obeying someone, belonging to someone. He was a Milkovich and the Milkovichs did not belong to anyone!

His ideas were well settled and firmly anchored in his mind, but the man he just saw at that moment made them fly apart.

Even if he was sitting, Mickey could easily see that this guy was at least one head taller than him

He had a well-defined musculature and beautifully highlighted by the black set he wore.

His sparkling hair brought out his deep green eyes.

Mickey felt like he was caught when their eyes met.

  


The mysterious man was unfortunately not alone, and very quickly the hand of his companion rested on his cheek to claim a kiss. He resisted for a moment before finally turning to his friend and whispering something in his ear.

Mickey felt a ball forming in his belly. Even though this guy had now removed his hands from the green-eyed man, mickey could only feel jealousy by noticing the closeness of the two men.

Mickey frowned as he saw the young man get off the bench and kneel in front of the mysterious stranger.

The laster quickly untied his tie before using it to blindfold his companion.

This show created in Mickey a totally opposed reaction to all that he had felt so far.

Where before he had felt disgusted, he now felt excitement and envy.

The man finally leaned toward his mate and emprisoned his lips before forcing him to turn his head and staring at Mickey while continuing to kiss the other men.

Without even realizing it, Mickey began to nibble his lower lip.

His breathing became faster and his pants seemed more and tighter.

He was brutally out of his trance by Jason's sudden arrival next to him.

"There is no one interesting tonight," he grumbled, catching Mickey's glass.

He drank the beer in one go before turning to his friend.

Mickey hoped that the darkness of the room helped him to hide the red that had taken hold of his cheeks, but seeing the big smile that was emerging on his friend's face he quickly realized that he was caught.

He tried to look away, unfortunately, it pushed him to cross the gaze of the mysterious stranger again.

This time it was full of anger and rage and Mickey felt the irresistible urge to run to join him and apologize.

Before he could say or do anything, the man got up and left the room dragging his companion with him.

"Wait! You kidding me! Mickey Milkovich is interested in a dom!?! "Jason amused himself staring at his friend.

"What are you talking about!?!"

"This guy! The one you devour with your eyes! He is the most famous dom here. There are at least 100 guys who would be ready for anything to be accepted by him. "

"I don't know who you're talking about," Mickey grumbled.

"Really? You don't know? Ian Gallagher, tall guy, beefy, red, super well built and really well equipped on what I was told ... "

"Gallagher?" Mickey repeated before cursing himself for biting the hook.

"I knew it! He interests you! "Jason amused himself before grunting at seeing Mickey get up.

"Mickey! Where are you going? "He asked, following him.

"If you didn't find anyone, it's useless to stay here," he said, motioning the hostess to get their phone.

Jason was silent until they were both in the car. Mickey wanted him to keep silence forever, but he knew his friend too well to know it was impossible.

"You know it's not just here that he's pretty famous ... do you know the Gallagher distilleries? Well, it's his. "

Mickey pretended not to pay attention to his friend's words, as long as he carefully recorded all the information he gave him.

* - * - *

That night, Mickey left his favorite porn sites in favor of Gallagher distilleries mug book and all the articles he could find about him.

He had opened the bottle of old Wishy that had had for his birthday, knowing that it would be necessary to drive out of his mind the horrible spectacles he had witnessed and even worse, his irrepressible desire to belong to the one he was now known as Ian Gallagher.

This guy was demonic, whether he was talking about turnover or alcohol percentage Mickey couldn't help but find him fascinating to the point that he would have been hanging on Ian's lips even if he started reciting the alphabet.

The drunkenness and the desire for more, more and more, pushed him to go through every page of the website dedicated to the Gallagher distilleries.

He remained several minutes to read and reread the few sentences above the recruitment form.

Ian Gallagher, the owner, and manager of Gallagher distilleries was reported to be handling every recruiting himself.

This form looked like an open door to the man who had turned his world upside down.

He quickly filled in the fields of the form and pressed "send".

A small red window told him that he needed to add a resume file to sent any job application.

Mickey grumbled a few moments, annoyed by this capricious form before remembering that he did have a resume to send to Ian Gallagher.

Since his former boss had lost his company, he was looking for a job and had to write a resume to distribute to future recruiters.

After a few attempts made difficult by the alcohol level in his blood, Mickey finally manages to open the file.

He winced immediately at the sight of the document, wondering how he could have done such horror.

He shuddered at the thought of sending Ian Gallagher this basic, flat resume. If he wanted to contact him it wasn't to get his pity, but something very different.

Mickey dropped to the back of his chair. His idea of contacting Ian was now reduced to nothing.

He sighed slowly and grabbed his glass to bring it to his lips before stopping and immediately resting the glass beside the computer.

He selected all the texts before deleting them.

He would send a resume to Ian, but it would not be that one...

* - * - *

Mickey's awakening was difficult and brutal.

Mandy burst into his room before screaming and running away grunting.

"Put on pants!" She yelled from the living room before adding just as angry.

"Your phone kept ringing so I answered. It was a guy for a job. He said he had your resume and he was waiting for you today at 2pm. "

"What?!?" Mickey growled, coming down from his bed with difficulty.

The urge to vomit was present, but it clearly would not have improved his situation so he preferred to take a deep breath and try to calm down.

He put on a pair of underpants before joining Mandy in the living room. His clothes were strewn on the floor of the room just like his phone.

"A job for what?" He asked, displaying the list of calls.

"I don't know. I'm not your secretary. Something about a distillery- "

"WHAT?!?" Mickey growled.

A quick search of the phone number confirmed that it was the Gallagher distilleries.

The whole evening was now blurry, except for one detail, Ian Gallagher.

He rushed into his room, without another word to his sister and turned on the screen of his computer.

One of the tabs still indicated the website of the distillery. His heart racing when the page appeared on his screen. 

The whole team of the distillery thanked him for their interest in their company and confirmed the good reception of his request and the attached resume.pdf file.

Mickey felt the ground collapse beneath his feet.

He quickly opened the resume.pdf file before stifling a horror scream.

If he had really sent that, Ian Gallagher could certainly sue him for sexual harassment.

He had to calm down. He had to have clear ideas. He automatically grabbed the bottle of Whiskey still lying on the desk before resting it, remembering that all this was due in part to all the alcohol he had ingested the day before.

He tried to relativize.

If Ian Gallagher had indeed received this file, there no chance he would call for an interview. Which meant that the form had been sent with the first file.

It could not be otherwise. It would make no sense otherwise.

After 10 minutes Mickey almost managed to convince himself.

He had doubts, but logically it was impossible that he sent the new file.

Now he had to know if he was going to this interview or if he was avoiding Gallagher like the plague.

The reason would have been for him to avoid Ian Gallagher as much as possible. But the desire to see him again coupled with the need for a new job made the choice more complex.

He decided to catch a poker chip that had been dragging on the floor since the last night he had organized and played it at heads or tails.

* - * - *

Mickey was now sitting in Gallagher Distilleries' waiting room cursing the outcome of this game of chance.

His heart was beating wildly, his hands were getting sweaty and his throat was getting dryer.

"Mr. Milkovich?" Called a young woman.

Mickey stood up and walked over to her.

"Mr. Gallagher is waiting for you. Follow me please."

Mickey obeyed and followed the young woman to the last desk in the hallway. She let him in before closing the door behind him.

Ian Gallagher had his nose plunged into paperwork and just told him the seat in front of him saying.

"I just need a second to finish this, install yourself please."

Chills traveled Mickey. Just hearing Ian's voice made him imagine the many sweet tortures that Ian might inflict on him.

He felt his heart stop for a split second when Ian looked up and their eyes met.

"I see that I didn't mistake... Your name is rather singular, you know? Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich ... Few people have this name in Chicago, at least according to Google. "

"Mickey," Mickey corrected in a voice so frail that he didn't recognize it.

"I'm sorry?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone calls me Mickey," Mickey explained in a slightly more assured voice.

"I'm not everyone Mikhailo," said Ian.

Mickey hated his name, and he was sure of it, in normal times he would have hated the tone Ian used to talk to him about, at least he would have hated him from anyone other than Ian.

"I can call you Mikhailo, right?" Ian questioned leaning against his desk.

Mickey just nodded and lowered his eyes to avoid Ian's gaze.

"Don't lower your head. I don't bite. "Ian said cheerfully.

Mickey immediately obeyed and found himself not regretting his gesture.

He hated obeying anyone's orders, but again it was different with Ian.

"I prefer that ... I have to say that your resume surprised me," Ian said, putting the paper in his hands in front of Mickey.

Mickey felt like the world around him was crumbling. The document in front of him was the second resume, the one he was hoping for, Ian would never see.

  


\-----------

  
  


\-----------

  


"It's a very interesting resume ... But I noticed a few mistakes," Ian said with a harsher tone this time.

Mickey looked at him petrified, torn between panic and total misunderstanding.

"I think it deserves a slight correction," Ian said, leaning against the back of his seat.

Mickey stared at him, trembling, unable to move, lest all this be an illusion.

"Unless you're not interested in it-" Ian said before being cut by Mickey.

"Yes! I'm interested."

"I don't like being cut off ..." Announced Ian standing up.

Mickey bit his lower lip and watched Ian get closer to him.

"Sorry, I will not do it anymore." He promised.

"You really are someone surprising Mikhailo. When I saw you yesterday, I regretted coming with someone. And I must say that when I saw this guy with you I was jealous- "

"We're just friends!" Mickey said before realizing his mistake and apologizing.

"I forgive you for this time, and because we have not signed a contract yet, but afterward I will not accept any more mistakes."

"It's promised," Mickey said after making sure Ian had finished speaking.

"And I don't want to hear any woman's voices when I call you."

"It was my sister."

"I know ... But I'm still jealous," said Ian, devouring Mickey's eyes.

Mickey was dying to kiss Ian, but he was afraid to annoy him by doing that. Although a correction on his part seemed a most pleasant idea.

"So? Interested in a contract with me, Mikhailo? I warn you I expect this to be a permanent contract. "

Mickey didn't hold it any longer and smashed his lips on Ian's before he felt his arms encircle his waist and draw him to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has a new job and a boyfriend that he loves, but there is still doubt about these new aspects of his life.
> 
> He loves his new life, mainly because of what he's with Ian, but he's still stressed with the thought of not being enough for his boyfriend.

"Mr. Gallagher, sorry to disturb you. I'm looking for your secretary, I have to file him a folder. "

Ian looked up from the papers on his desk to the young woman who had just entered his office. Like many, she seemed intimidated by the thought of talking to him.

Most of his employees preferred to talk with his secretary rather than having to come and talk to him in person.

"Mikhailo is busy for now, but you can put the folder on his desk, I'll let him know."

"Yes, sir."

Ian stopped her just before she left her office and asked him.

"I would like your opinion on Mikhailo ... I know it's only been a few months that he's in society, but I want to make sure everything goes well with him."

"Mickey is really appreciated, Sir. Everyone likes to work with him. "

Ian folded his arms on his desk and leaned forward a little.

"It looks like you like him a lot."

He quickly noticed that the tone of his voice was a little too severe and that he had embarrassed the young woman.

"Please excuse me ... I wasn't trying to upset you. Thank you for your answer. "

His remark seemed to calm enough the young woman who saluted him before leaving the room.

Ian leaned against his back and looked down before showing a big smile.

"Looks like she loves you a lot ... I need to worry?" He asked as he put his hand on Mickey's cheek.

For one answer, Mickey tilted his head back to take Ian deeper into his throat.

Ian let out a small laugh before feeling his body tremble under the pressure of Mickey's lips against his cock.

He grabbed one of his armrests to try to keep control of the situation and made his thumb dance against Mickey's cheek.

"You like the idea that someone can see you doing that..."

Without warning, Ian pulled back his seat, freeing himself from Mickey's mouth before pulling him at him.

Instinctively, Mickey grabbed his arms around Ian's neck.

"Imagine if someone comes back to my office right now and sees us like that ... You'd like that ... Everyone would know that you're sleeping with me ... On my desk..."

All these questions sounded like facts from Ian's mouth. He knew exactly what Mickey thought of all that and the hand that his young secretary used to continue to caress him gave him confirmation.

"Take off your Pants. I want to cum in you." Ian ordered, leaving Mickey to get up.

It didn't take him more than a few minutes to cum with Mickey, the frequency of their fuckings making Mickey's preparation of much faster each time.

Ian stood for a moment watching Mickey lying on his desk, catching his breath.

"She seems to like you a lot ..."

Mickey smiled a satisfied smile.

"It's because she wants me to fuck her."

Ian frowned immediately and placed his hand against the base of Mickey's neck, preventing him from getting up.

"Do you think I want to hear that?" He growled before he regretted acting so abruptly.

The remorse could be read in Mickey's eyes, and Ian regretted having been so brutal with him. He couldn't stop everyone from being attracted to Mickey, especially when he felt the exact same way, but hearing these words from Mickey's mouth was hurtful.

"I'm sorry. I promise you, she doesn't interest me. "

"I'm sorry," Ian said, releasing the pressure on Mickey's body.

"I shouldn't have reacted so violently ... you didn't do anything wrong," he promised before tenderly kissing Mickey.

For a moment he felt Mickey hesitate before finally kissing him back.

"To make me forgive, I let you decide what we are doing tonight."

Mickey nervously bit his lower lip, thinking about what he would ask Ian.

He hadn't seen Jason for a while, and he missed his friend a little. However, he didn't want to deprive himself of Ian's company for a night.

Since they met, Mickey was spending as much time with him as possible. He had never been in a relationship, much less one of this type, and at times he had trouble knowing how to act or what to say.

He loved how Ian acted with him. He always felt like he could be fully himself without judgment.

In a short time, Ian had introduced him to pleasures that he had only seen on porn sites and he knew now he couldn't do without.

"Mikhailo?" Ian questioned Mickey's long silence.

"Sorry," Mickey apologized as he recovered.

"I'd like to see Jason- Well, I mean, I'd like to see him, but with you too," he added before looking into Ian's eyes.

They had only spent a short time together outside Ian's apartment, and he wasn't sure what he would think of this idea.

The rules between them were clear, but they had never mentioned anything but the subject of their pleasure.

"If that's what you want then it's fine with me," Ian promised, noticing Mickey's tension.

He pulled one of the drawers out of his desk and took out some tissues that he used to clean Mickey's bottom belly.

"He's the friend who was with you at the club, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's the one who dragged me down there. "Mickey answered without thinking.

"Looks like you dislike that..."

"What?!? No! Not at all! It's just that before- I never- I mean it was not really my thing- "

Ian felt the tension leave his body.

He knew that Mickey had only been part of his world for a short time, and he was always afraid that he would get tired of him and decide that it was no longer appropriate for him. 

As a result, everyone in Mickey's past scared him and Jason too. He hoped however that the inclinations that this young man also seemed to have helped keep Mickey close to him.

  
  


"What would you say to meet him there. We could spend an evening together before going home ... "

"I really like the idea."

Ian smiled and got rid of the tissues in the trash before helping Mickey to regain a presentable look.

"Ok, I'll let you know and call the club to book a good table. You better get back to work before someone starts asking questions. "

* - * - *

Mickey was a little nervous about seeing Jason with Ian again. Before meeting the latter, he would never have imagined becoming a sub for anyone. He hoped Jason didn't see him differently after that.

The smile that the young man displayed as he walked towards their table quickly made him forget all his doubts.

He was going to take Jason in his arms when he felt Ian's presence behind him and he finally decided not to do anything about it.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other," Jason remarked after Mickey finished making the presentation.

Mickey apologized and quickly changed the subject to get news of his friend.

Quickly he noticed the quick glances he gave Ian and the smiles he showed as soon as he spoke.

He preferred not to take it into account and offered to go and get them new drinks.

Ian wanted to signal to a pourer to approach them, but Mickey gently stopped him and stood up in the direction of the bar.

He needed to go away for a few moments to think about the calm and regain his senses.

He had no reason to doubt Ian or Jason and didn't want his lack of confidence to hurt the good mood of the evening.

Turning around he had the unpleasant surprise of finding Jason leaning forward to Ian, his hand on the young man's.

Jason withdrew his hand before Mickey reached the table, and smirked.

Mickey still standing looking at them before turning around and walking quickly to the exit.

He felt someone grab his wrist and pull him back.

"Mikhailo what are you doing?"

"What I am doing?!? If you want to fuck this guy go there! But you could have at least waited until I was gone! "

Ian frowned before turning to their table and glaring at Jason.

He turned his attention to Mickey and tightened his grip on his wrist. He pulled him to the entrance before addressing the young woman at the reception.

"I need to talk to my friend and I wouldn't want to disturb other guests."

"You can use the room behind you if you wish."

"Very well. Thank you."

Ian pulled Mickey to the inside of the room and closed behind them.

"Mikhailo-"

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to go-"

"Don't interrupt me when I speak Mikhailo! You know I hate that! "

Mickey tensed. The reason and the logic would have made him force Ian to let him go, but his primary desire was to stay, whatever happened between Ian and Jason.

"I don't know what you thought you saw or heard, but there is nothing between your friend and me. Yes, he made me advances, but I'm not interested. "

Mickey was silent for a moment at Ian's claim. He didn't want to risk interrupting him again, and especially he wanted to be sure to understand.

"You're not interested?"

"No. Usually, before you I mean, I usually maintained several relationships at once and that must be why he tried to approach me. But today I don't want it anymore. Do I have to remind you that I added an exclusivity clause to our contract a few weeks ago? Unless you did not respect it? "

"What?!? No! Yes! I respected it! I didn't sleep with anyone else! "

"I hope so ... otherwise, I would be really disappointed," said Ian calmly.

Mickey approached him and gently grabbed his hand.

"I promise you I didn't sleep with anyone else. I didn't even consider it... But did he really offer you to sleep with him? "

Even though he knew that Ian was not the type to lie, he hoped all this was just a misunderstanding.

Ian just nodded.

"Fuck! I'm going to kill him!"

"Mikhailo you know I don't like it when you swear," Ian reprimanded.

"Believe me, it's really the kindest thing I can do! I feel like I'm gutting this guy! He pretends to be my friend and he tries to flirt with my boyfriend as soon as my back is turned! "

Ian burst out laughing before trying to regain his composure in front of the perplexed look of Mickey.

"I didn't think you could be so jealous ... I like that. I thought I was the only one who was jealous of us. "

"You are jealous? You? From whom? "

"You look surprised... You haven't noticed all the doms who scrutinize you? They seem to think they have a chance with you ... "

"None of them have a chance with me," Mickey promised, staring at Ian.

"And I promise you I'm not interested in anyone but you," Ian said hugging Mickey to pull him.

"You feel better now?"

Mickey nodded shyly.

"Can we go back to our table?"

Mickey looked away as he heard Ian's suggestion. He didn't want to see Jason anymore.

"I promise you to make the rest of the evening very enjoyable ... Do you remember when we went shopping together?"

Mickey blushes at the evocation of this day. He had accompanied Ian to the shops before ending up in a small shady park where he had discovered a passion for public sex.

"I think you remember ... What if we show your friend and all the other people in this club that you are mine and that I am yours?"

* - * - *

Mickey had followed Ian to their table with the promise to keep quiet no matter what.

Jason's glance at him made him almost give up on his promise, but Ian's presence at his side and the anticipation of what he had promised helped keep him calm.

"I'm sorry about that Jason. Mickey wasn't feeling very well ... he's a little tense right now, "Ian said, pulling Mickey against him on the bench, an arm around his waist.

He put his hand against Mickey's crotch and began to caress him without leaving Jason's eyes.

"I always tell him he needs to relax more, but he never listens to me. Here again, he is really tense. "

Mickey grabbed his glass with both hands, Ian finally turned to him with a big smile.

He leaned over to his ear and whispered to him to undo his pants.

Mickey stared at him a few seconds panicked before finally obeying him by savoring all the sensations that invaded him.

Ian quickly pulled his cock from his boxers without trying to hide what they did to anyone.

Mickey looked up at Jason in front of him and wanted him there.

He leaned back against Ian to give him better access before closing his eyes to try to keep control of his body. He knew that Ian loved to decide when he could cum and he liked to give him control by trying to hold back as long as possible.

"I'm glad Mikhailo has a friend he can count on ... He deserves the best in this world ... Don't you agree?"

Eyes still closed, Mickey couldn't perceive Jason's little nod, or even all eyes fixed on them.

"I thought maybe I could introduce you to someone ... I know it must not be nice for you to be the third wheel. I have many friends who could please you. "

Ian's tone was hard, but Mickey knew he would still help his friend find someone.

Opening his eyes, he read in Jason's eyes gratitude and envy. Envy for what he was able to get, and gratitude to Ian who promised to help him get the same.

Mickey felt the anger he felt for his friend to calm down. He knew now that Jason had acted out of jealousy, just like him, and he couldn't blame him. He hoped, however, that his friend would never try to get closer to Ian that way, for his own sake.

Ian pulled him from his thoughts whispering in his ear.

"I want you to cum in my hand in front of him and in front of everyone here. I want them to hear from you and let them know they will never have you. "

Mickey stopped all resistance and obeyed Ian, enjoying violently and loudly in his hand before turning to him and kissing him passionately.

Ian grabbed some napkins on the table and wiped Mickey before buttoning his pants.

"I'm sorry Mickey," Jason said, looking sincere.

"You do it again and I stab you!" Mickey promised before he realized the words he had just used in front of Ian and turned to him.

"Sorry…"

"I forgive you for this time," Ian promised with a big smile before drawing him to kiss him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich 
> 
> Age : 24
> 
> Contact details :
> 
> 1955 S Trumbull Ave, Chicago IL
> 
> mamilkovich@gmail.com
> 
> Sub beginner, eager for new sexual discoveries.
> 
> Motivations: 
> 
> Animated by an insatiable desire to live new adventures where everyone can feel good about doing what he want. 
> 
> Where "Ouch" does not mean stop, but "I hurt, do what you want of this information".
> 
> Education :
> 
> To remake entirely.
> 
> Surely deserves great spankings at times.
> 
> Qualities:
> 
> Work things in depth
> 
> Adapts quickly to any new position
> 
> multitasking


End file.
